Please?
by BusbyMount1
Summary: A modern fan fic that explores the lives of Patsy and Delia. Both Patsy and Delia have been separated for a long time, however their minds get the best of them. Warning adult rating for later chapters! Any recommendations are welcome for future chapters, stay tuned for new chapters where Patsy and Delia meet, or will they? All mistakes are my own.
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of the night, and Patsy sat bolt right up in bed, her heart pounding in her chest. Looking around the room Patsy felt a sharp pain in her chest, and used her hands to suppress the pain.

Patsy had just woken up from a dream, a reoccurring dream that she'd been having regularly.

Delia.

She'd been dreaming about Delia. Patsy hadn't heard from Delia for years, as they had previously cut all contact, however it never stopped Patsy getting lost away in her thoughts, and wanting to know how Delia was.

Patsy's heart sunk again. Why now? Why after all the heartbreak they both suffered, why was Patsy reliving it all again?

Why Delia?

Unbeknown to Patsy, Delia was really struggling, she had since day one when things ended. But Delia never really said much, she respected that Patsy wasn't ready for a relationship, even though it tore her apart inside. Patsy was absolutely devastated too, but at the time it just wasn't meant to be and they both respected that.

Delia lay wide awake in bed, studying the ceiling. The clock read 3:02, and yet again she was wide awake for the 4th night running. Delia hadn't been getting much sleep, as she kept having really bad nightmares.

Delia couldn't recall the nightmares she was experiencing, but the thought of her sleeping made her feel ill, as she didn't feel safe on her own.

Delia's mind was playing tricks with her, when she closed her eyes she felt like she was paralysed and couldn't move. She could hear a voice in the back of her mind, but every time she thought she'd get closer to it, everything faded away, and she'd wake up alone.

She was really struggling to sleep, and would try to place her mind in a safe place, and that safe place was always with Patsy. Delia squashed her thoughts, Patsy didn't want her anymore surely? They'd shared no contact for a few years, surely Patsy would have moved on?

But Delia didn't care, if it helped her to fall asleep she would imagine herself in Patsy's arms at night, because nothing else felt so safe.

However, Delia would soon regret it when she woke up in the dead of the night, in a pool of her own tears because the reality was Patsy wasn't there, and Delia would then spend the rest of the night convincing herself ways to

make everything okay. Delia just wanted Patsy.

Delia wasn't okay.

Patsy wasn't okay.

Patsy let out a huge sigh in bed, and pushed herself back into her pillows. God damn it Delia, she was at it again. She'd come and go in Patsy's dreams, and would always fade away when the pair came close, so Patsy couldn't even imagine how Delia felt anymore. As soon as Delia went to hug Patsy in a dream, she'd disappear, as Patsy's mind was convincing herself it wasn't true.

Patsy had had enough, all the what ifs? They'd ended things years ago, and she knew she was ready along time ago to resume things, but couldn't cope with the feeling of rejection in case Delia had found someone new.

Patsy had a thought, she could write to her? Send her a letter, just to see how things were? Originally in the beginning, Patsy and Delia would always exchange letters, even though they saw each other everyday. It was another way they could both express feelings towards one another, and the excitement of exchanging letters gave them a buzz feeling that lasted for days.

Patsy then remembered, write to her? Was she mad? Patsy had no recollection of Delia's address, or couldn't recall if she'd moved in the meantime. That thought was wasted.

Another idea came to mind. What about social media, Patsy thought to herself. But how would she react if she searched for Delia, and found that she was with someone else? A wave of jealousy rippled throughout Patsy at the thought.

Ring her? Patsy thought, maybe? Patsy knew her number off by heart, after all the times she'd dialled it when Delia was at work during her lunch break.

Patsy leant over the side of her bed and reached for her phone and pulled it off charge. She could do this, a wave of adrenaline pumped through her veins, and she found herself typing out the digits of Delia's number.

Patsy held the phone in front of her, with Delia's number clearly on the screen. She hesitated for a few moments, as part of her was telling her to stop. Did Patsy need this? Was she considering all the upset she might cause them both?

Not only that, but it was 3 o'clock in the morning, what on earth was she thinking? There was no way Delia would have been awake!

Patsy deleted 4 digits.

5 digits.

6 digits.

Patsy was regretting getting her hopes up.

Suddenly Patsy's phone froze and vibrated vigorously in her hand.

She panicked, and dropped her phone on her chest. Who on earth was ringing her? She looked confused as the number was coming up as unknown.

Patsy answered the call and held it up to her ear. At first she didn't say anything, and there was no response coming from the end of the phone. Patsy cleared her voice, "Hello?" She said with a crackly voice.

A rather confused, but familiar voice responded. "Hello?"

Patsy responded again. "Hello?"

And that's when she heard it.

"Patsy?" She heard, and straight away she could tell who it was by the accent.

"Delia? Is that you?" Patsy questioned sounding even more confused.

"Pats, it's me Delia." Delia whispered.

Pats? She'd referred to her as Pats, Patsy's heart flipped a thousand times, and her voice caught in the back of her throat. She couldn't respond.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have called," Delia blurted out. "I just wanted to check you were there." She whispered shyly.

"Of course I'm here," Patsy cleared her voice again. "I'm just shocked."

"Sorry." Came from Delia.

"Delia, I was typing your number as the phone rang?" Patsy half heartedly laughed, "I didn't expect you to be ringing me at the same time, especially at 3:00 in the morning."

"Sorry." Delia whispered again.

"Sorry?" Patsy questioned. "I'm so glad to hear from you."

Delia remained quiet, she was also shocked that Patsy had answered, she couldn't quite believe it. Delia hadn't even planned a speech or anything to say, as why would anyone be awake at 3:00 in the morning to take a random phone call from someone you haven't heard from in years.

"Delia, I haven't slept," Patsy choked out. "I can't stop thinking about you." She whispered feeling slightly embarrassed.

There was a long pause.

Patsy regretted saying anything, she shouldn't have opened her big mouth, and scared Delia away so quickly.

"Patsy? I want to see you." Delia said in a quiet tone, hoping she hasn't upset Patsy.

Patsy sat in shock, she couldn't quite believe what she was hearing? Was this a dream? She shook her head, no it wasn't. Delia was here, and she wasn't fading away, it was real.

"Deels, I need to see you." Patsy whispered, finally admitting to herself what she needed.

"Please?"

Delia smiled to herself, and held back the tears, Patsy also doing the same.

Few words were exchanged during the phone call at 3:00 in the morning, but the pair agreed to meet and talk things through, as they both needed reassuring.

The end! (Of chapter one)

Thanks for reading! Please follow, or leave any comments for recommendations for the next upcoming chapters where Patsy and Delia meet, or will they? Stay tuned! All mistakes are my own.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Delia woke up the next morning with a sore head, she blamed herself for staying up all night without getting any sleep.

Once out of bed Delia stumbled on her way to the bathroom, and grabbed the banister for support. When reaching the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror and grimaced at the sight before her. She had bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep, and a rash in the developing stage, which looked like it had been caused by stress.

Delia left the bathroom and headed downstairs to make herself a tea. While the kettle was boiling Delia fell onto the sofa and checked her phone beside her. She blinked a few times as she saw she had a couple of messages.

'Hi Delia, it's me Patsy, just wondering if you slept okay? And if you're still on for today?'

Another message

'Please just let me know you're okay.'

Delia looked confused, and then suddenly remembered the early morning phone call she previously had with Patsy.

It was decided Delia was going to visit to Patsy in the late afternoon at her house. They both agreed to meet as they wanted to have a chat about a couple of things.

The morning and afternoon flew by, and Delia found herself getting ready to head over to Patsy's. She threw on some jeans and a T-shirt, followed by a jumper over the top, and brushed her hair through before heading out of the door.

Delia opened her car and sat down behind the wheel, shutting the car door behind her. She knew where Patsy lived, and had previously drove past a few times during the year to see if she could catch a glimpse, but gave up after she had no luck.

She pulled away, and set off for the journey to Patsy's house. It didn't take long thankfully, as Delia knew the backroads to bypass all the city traffic. On arrival Delia parked a few houses down, and walked slowly up the pavement to the house, not wanting to draw any attention in case she had parked outside.

As Delia walked up the garden path to the house, she could see the blinds tweaking in the front room, but didn't look up as she knew it would be Patsy keeping a look out. Delia knocked softly, and Patsy swiftly opened the door to greet her.

At first Delia felt a bit awkward, did they say hello? Shake hands? Hug? She thought to herself was it too weird to hug after such a long time? But before she knew it Patsy pulled her forward and wrapped her arms around her for a hug.

"Hello," Patsy said smiling, and stood back to let Delia in.

"Hi," Delia said stepping in the doorway, and removing her shoes.

"How are you feeling?" Patsy paused, "after this morning?"

"Oh I'm fine, just very tired," Delia responded. "How are you?"

"I'm good, felt like a lifetime today, waiting for you, but it'll be worth the wait right?" Patsy said while looking at Delia.

Delia nodded and smiled in response, and walked towards the living room.

Patsy could sense Delia was a little nervous and shouted through to her "Fancy a drink?"

Delia looked up, "No thank you, I'm okay, you're more than welcome to make yourself one though."

Delia comfortably sat down on the sofa and reached for the remote.

A few minutes later Patsy returned with a hot drink for herself and some biscuits.

"I brought these through in case you wanted any," she paused and offered the plate to Delia.

Delia took the plate and helped herself to a few of the biscuits before balancing the plate between them on the sofa.

Patsy cleared her voice in attempt to start the conversation.

Delia looked over in response, "Pats I'm not sure where to start, because things ended so badly last time," she said quietly.

Patsy took a sip and placed her mug in front of her on the coffee table. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to talk about it, or just start a fresh?"

Delia raised her eyes slightly, "Start a fresh?"

Patsy nodded.

Delia shrugged.

"Have I completely got the wrong idea?" She said confused.

"I came here Patsy to talk about everything, but I just can't." Delia said her voice breaking at the end as if she was going to cry.

"Just try, please Deels?" Patsy said in a soft tone, and took Delia's hand within her own.

Delia shook her head, and bit her lip hard as she could feel herself crying.

"Please?" Patsy said rubbing the back of Delia's hand.

A very high pitched "No," escaped from Delia's lips as she crumbled, tears splashing onto the clasped hands between them.

"Oh Delia," Patsy said reassuringly, and pulled Delia in for a cuddle.

After a few minutes Delia calmed down, and wiped the stream of tears from her face.

Still looking away from Patsy she blurted out "I can't get over the 8 months I was left in limbo land, you hated me, and with every last piece of hope in my body I still moved from Wales to be with you." Delia paused.

"I moved to London, and kept trying to see you, but you still didn't want me." Delia said again, her voice sounding like she was going to cry.

Patsy remained silent and loosened her grip.

"I begged you Patsy, on my hands and knees to take me back, but you physically pushed me away." Delia said slightly raising her voice.

Again Patsy remained silent but let go of Delia completely.

"Patsy Please!" Delia exclaimed and raised her voice properly half upset she wasn't getting a response.

Patsy stood up from the sofa abruptly and moved quickly towards the door.

"Patsy! Running away doesn't solve anything."

All Patsy could see was red, her heartbeat was pounding in her chest and her ears ringing with the sound of Delia raising her voice, she needed to get away. Never had Delia spoken to Patsy like that before.

"You do a good job of that don't you Pats?" Delia shouted rather loudly while running towards the door and holding onto the frame as Patsy ran up the stairs.

Patsy ran, she had completely got the wrong idea, she didn't realise Delia felt this way. She just needed to get a way as she couldn't deal with the confrontation, it made her feel physically sick.

Patsy found herself in the bathroom, and quickly shut the door behind her, as she she could hear footsteps running up the stairs. She slid onto the floor, and brought her knees up to her head, to shield herself.

She could hear Delia sobbing the other side of the door, causing Patsy to cry even more. Why couldn't she have answered Delia and just told her everything? Patsy hated herself for what she had done to Delia all those months ago. At the time Patsy was really struggling, and ended things when Delia was in her final year of nursing school in Wales.

Their relationship for part of it was long distance, but it hadn't stopped Delia from seeing her, she'd travelled to London on a few occasions to see her, and had plans to live in London as soon as she finished nursing school.

Patsy remained with her back pressed up against the bottom of the door, her fingernails digging into her arms trying to suppress the emotional pain. She could hear Delia the other side of the door tapping lightly and crying. Patsy didn't know what to do.

"Pats I'm sorry." Delia whispered lightly between sobs.

"Please let me in." Delia pleaded.

Delia knelt against the door and knocked softly. She knelt back as she heard movement behind the door, and the door start to unlock.

Patsy moved slightly, enough for Delia to squeeze through the gap to join her in the bathroom.

Delia wrapped her arms around Patsy and clung to her tightly. Patsy remained in the same position with her fingernails still digging into her arms.

Delia looked down and could see Patsy was physically hurting herself, she made a slight "Oh," sound and released her grip on Patsy, and brought her hands to cover over Patsy's fingertips.

Patsy felt Delia's small gesture and stopped immediately, still lightly crying.

Between half sobs Patsy cried out, "All this time Delia I wanted you, I needed you."

Delia remained silent.

"And I pushed you away." Patsy admitted. "I never meant to hurt you."

Delia rubbed the back of Patsy's hand. "It's okay, I'm sorry I shouted." Delia whispered and took Patsy's hand within her own. "But I needed to tell you."

Patsy remained still.

"How about we have a proper chat another time? We've both gotten pretty worked up, and I need to get going soon." Delia looked sad as she didn't want to leave.

Patsy looked up quickly, "Leave? Why?" She questioned.

"I've got work," Delia chucked. "Patients in need of Nurse Busby."

Patsy shot back. "Well in that case im in need of Nurse Busby too."

Thank you for reading! Any comments and recommendations are welcome. All mistakes are my own, chapter 3 will be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A week had passed, and communication between Patsy and Delia was picking up. They'd exchanged more messages, however hadn't arranged to meet, as Delia was working shifts at the hospital all week.

It was a Friday day time, with 1 hour left of Delia's last shift of the week. She was tired, but she loved her job and that kept her going.

Delia had been rushed off her feet all day, and was glad to see a new patient being wheeled onto the ward, a frail lady who needed attending to.

Delia knew she didn't have long left of her shift, but that didn't matter to her. She took up nursing, with the attention to offer the best care for all of her patients possible. Regardless of how long Delia had been working, a new patient, was a whole new individual with different needs.

Delia helped the old lady onto bed, and assisted her with changing, appreciating that she needed her own privacy, where she needed help the most.

Once the lady was dressed, Delia helped her into the bed, pulling the bed sheets up, Delia stood back, and admired the little lady smiling up at her.

"Thank you nurse," she said beaming with a smile.

"No problem Mrs Jones, if you need anything, please ring the buzzer," Delia said with a smile.

And with that Delia closed the side door behind her and made her way to the nurses station.

"You're free to go now Nurse Busby," the other nurse said while standing at the station.

"Oh, and tell that red head of yours you're on your way, she's been waiting at reception for you." The nurse called out again.

Delia narrowed her eyes and looked confused.

Redhead?

Patsy?

Delia made her way to the locker room quickly and rummaged through her bag with anticipation, hoping she'd heard from Patsy.

Delia pulled out her phone, and frowned.

Nothing.

Nothing from Patsy.

Her heart sunk in her chest, and she could feel tears prickling in the back of her eyes. Why would the Nurse Brown make a comment like that?

Delia stood up straight and bashed the thought away, Patsy wouldn't know where she worked, they'd only been speaking a few weeks.

She zipped up her coat and made her way out of the hospital ward, followed by the long corridors leading to the front of the hospital.

Once at the reception, Delia looked around and scammed the room with her eyes, her heart sinking again with no sign of Patsy.

Instead Delia inhaled a deep breath, and carried on walking towards the main door. She felt disheartened. Why did she think that it was true? Nurse Brown was renown for making jokes, and picking on Delia, especially with her being the new nurse with a Welsh tongue.

She pushed on the main door, and stepped outside in the fresh air. She could do with a walk she thought to herself, a clear her head would do her the world of good.

"Deels!" a voice shouted behind her.

"Delia!" the voice exclaimed again.

She turned around immediately, and saw a tall red headed figure standing there, flapping her hand, whilst the other brought a cigarette to her mouth.

"Patsy?" She questioned with a rather confusing look, "You're here?"

"Yes, I thought I'd surprise you on your last shift, I phoned up to try and find you?" Patsy said walking up to Delia, whilst disgarding her cigarette

Delia laughed and a smiled took over her face. She owned Nurse Brown an apology after all.

"Ah yes, well it's a lovely welcomed surprise, thank you." Delia's said, and awkwardly put her hands on her pockets.

"So, where's next?" Patsy said looking down at Delia, "After all that hard work, can I take you out?"

Delia felt touched, she'd never had anyone do this, or surprise her before.

"I would like that, thank you." Delia smiled, "But I could do with the fresh air, so how about we go for a walk?"

Patsy nodded, and stood back to allow Delia to lead the way.

Delia stepped forward, and gestured with her hands the direction to walk in, "I'll take you the scenic route I think."

The pair walked for about 10 minutes, just having a general catchup with what happened during the week, and how Delia was finding work.

Delia remained walking with her hands in her pockets, the air was fresh, but not too cold. She didn't know how to hold herself or walk, so kept her hands in her pockets for safety.

Patsy was wearing gloves as she was cold, and a scarf and hat to match. Delia thought to herself how adorable Patsy looked, but didn't have the words to say it.

There were small pauses and moments where both parties were happy and content, but didn't want to say too much, to scare the other one off.

As Delia carried on walking, she became carried away looking at her own feet, that she was unaware of what she was going to walk into.

"Delia watch it!" Patsy exclaimed.

With a sudden movement Patsy grabbed Delia's arm to prevent her from walking into the lamp post, as she could see it happening.

Delia at first was shocked, but thankful Patsy had saved her from the trip to A&E. They both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Thanks for that Pats," Delia said still laughing.

"No problem, I didn't want to go to the hospital twice in one day," Patsy responded with a smirk.

By this point Delia had straightened herself up, and shoved her hands back in her pockets for comfort. She wanted to take Patsy's hand within her own, but remained still as the pair were yet to talk about what was happening between them.

It was like an ongoing battle within her own head. Delia could see Patsy's hand occasionally bumping into her side, but didn't want to just assume and then have to deal with the awkward consequences of having to explain herself.

No she thought.

Surely if Patsy wanted to hold her hand, she would have done so by now? Delia thought to herself. Patsy had just saved Delia from the lamp post situation, so if she wanted her hand she wouldn't have let go when saving her.

Delia gave up. With her hands in her pockets nothing could go wrong.

Soon after Patsy started a conversation, and Delia forgot how she was feeling. Delia kept cracking jokes, and they both appreciated each other's sarcasm.

"Where on earth are you taking me?" Delia interrupted, confused by the surroundings of where Patsy had lead her.

"All will be revealed." Patsy said with a playful tone.

Thanks for reading, all mistakes are my own! Comments and suggestions are welcome!

The next chapter explores where Patsy has taken Delia, is the surprise worth waiting for?


End file.
